


A Halloween Treat

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco dresses himself up as Harry's favorite Muggle candy treat... This is totally a PWP so be warned, its all smut!! Warnings are in the tags so look at them before reading. Written for the Owl Post Halloween Exchange for my friend Kitty_fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains Slash sexual themes... DO Not Flame PLease!! :D

A Halloween Treat by HPFangirl71

  


Written for Kitty fic

“So daddy, are we going trick or treating or what?”

Harry looked up at the sound of that aristocratic drawl coming from the doorway of his bedroom. His gaze met up with the most delightful sight he’d ever laid eyes upon. His boyfriend Draco Malfoy was dressed in costume… but it wasn’t just any costume. No, Draco was dressed head to toe as one of Harry’s favorite Muggle sweets. His eyes swept over the frilly little skirt that was made up of row after row of ruffles in the traditional colors of candy corn. The man was wearing a pair of orange and white striped stockings but they did little to hide the hint of skin peeking out from beneath the sinfully short skirt. Draco’s toned abdomen showed completely above the skirt’s waist, which led to a bustier type top that showed off its own array of milky white skin. Harry could feel the blood rushing headlong to his cock as the sexy blonde smiled wantonly at him.

“Why should we go out when you can just get your treats right here my love?”

Harry’s words were accompanied by a predatory smirk that could put any proud Slytherin to shame. He loved when Draco wanted to play these perverse little games. Harry had never thought he’d enjoy such kinky sex as that which he now shared with his boyfriend. Yet here he was, with Draco’s feminine attire luring him in once again and the lewd usage of the word daddy making his cock stand at immediate attention. There was something quite erotic about having Draco pretend to be a naughty little girl. It made Harry want to ravage the man even worse than usual. The gorgeous man was definitely what Harry considered the best of all Halloween treats. Harry pulled off his boxers, which were the only article of clothing he’d been wearing and then gestured to his boyfriend to come through the door.

“Come here baby… daddy has a very special treat for you,” Harry said with another grin.

Draco sashayed into the room, his hips swaying in such a way that the tiny skirt swished ever so provocatively against Draco’s firm thighs. Harry let out an inward groan and put a hand to his groin. His fingers wrapped tightly around his own member, more pressure building up inside of him. His cock was aching to bury itself between Draco’s lovely thighs.

“Daddy is that all for me?” Draco asked in that sexy velvet voice that sent shivers of desire up and down Harry’s spine.

Up close, Harry could see the smudge of eyeliner just beneath Draco’s grey eyes, there was also the shine of gloss upon his lips, and Harry just had to taste it. He laid an almost timid kiss upon the corner of Draco’s mouth before answering his question.

“Oh yes baby… all you have to do is come and get it”

That invitation had Draco on the bed almost immediately and taking Harry‘s cock in between his lips. Harry delighted in the feel of that warm wet mouth sliding up and over his member. He could feel the stickiness of the gloss as his cock slipped past those beautiful lips. Draco’s head bobbed up and down and Harry tugged lightly at his blonde mane as he guided his cock deeper down the man’s throat. Draco’s tongue caressed the tip of his erection and Harry let out a needful groan. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he gently pulled Draco away. The man looked up at him with a playful pout upon his face.

“I’m sorry baby but you have to stop if you want the other treat daddy has for you,” he explained.

Draco’s face immediately lit up like that of a spoiled five year old. Harry motioned for him to lie down on the silken sheets. As he did so, the ruffles of the skirt slid up to reveal that the stockings were attached to a pair of black lace garters and nothing else, which made Harry smile. Draco’s cock was already half hard for him. He reached out to stroke the soft skin, which became harder at his touch. He loved the fact that Draco wanted him this way; there was a time he never dreamed he would.

Harry bent down to press his tongue teasingly across his boyfriend’s furled hole and it made the man gasp delightfully. There was nothing Harry liked better than Draco upon his taste buds. He pressed in further, allowing his tongue to curl itself past the tight ring of Draco’s muscles. The muscles gave way as Harry pushed in further, deepening the thrust of his tongue in and out of the man’s body. Draco let out a series of whines and Harry couldn’t help but grin as his tongue kept up its assault. Harry let his eyes dart upward and saw that Draco was flushed with excitement and his fists were clinging to the sheets in a series of desperate motions. With one final teasing stroke of his tongue, Harry finally pulled away, only to replace his mouth with two of his fingers.

Harry’s saliva allowed his fingers to sink easily into Draco’s arse and he let them scissor in and out, purposely grazing the man’s sweet spot with every thrust. When Draco wantonly opened his legs a bit further, Harry added another finger. The man groaned at being stretched but it was a groan of pure ecstasy. Harry pulled himself up the man’s body; his fingers still firmly wedged within his arse and let his lips graze a trail up Draco’s neck. He captured the man’s beautiful mouth in a searing kiss, a hint of bubble gum gloss still upon his semi sticky lips.

“Say it…,” he whispered into Draco’s ear, “I need you to say the naughty words before daddy can give you your treat”

“Are you sure daddy? It’s so naughty and I try so hard to be good for you…”

“Its okay baby, daddy likes it when you talk naughty for him. Come on, it’ll be our little secret…”

Harry’s voice came out all husky and needful as he practically begged Draco to talk dirty to him. He loved to hear the pristine prat break down and talk like some wanton little cock-slut, just for him.

“Fuck me daddy… Please? I want to feel your big cock inside of me. Fuck me daddy… Use your cock to make me your personal whore” Draco said in a voice dripping with desire.

“Fuck Draco, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Harry said in a gasp as he lined himself up with Draco’s readied hole.

He pushed in slowly at first but then Draco pressed back, urging Harry to fill him with his length. Harry pounded hard into that tight hole. Merlin… Draco felt so damn tight, almost virginal. It was an incredible feeling to have himself stuffed inside that amazing little arse of his. Draco let a cry of more while Harry pulled his hips up, deepening his strokes and hitting the man’s prostate directly. Draco let out a string of profanity that had Harry smirking. He let out a gasp as he pulled out almost entirely before pushing back in hard and fast. Harry thrust in and out like that several times and could feel the buildup within his balls, announcing his imminent release.

“Draco baby, I’m gonna come!” he exclaimed.

“Yes daddy… please?” The blonde begged as Harry pounded in and out of his sweet little arse.

Draco clenched down hard on his cock with his muscles and Harry swore he saw stars. He could feel the surge of magic as they both erupted simultaneously. Draco’s come splashed over their stomachs and Harry pulled out to let his own release mix with his lover‘s. He slid down Draco’s torso to let his tongue dart out upon the blonde’s stomach. He delighted in the salty bitterness of their combined semen. It tasted delicious in Harry’s mouth and he swept his fingers through the sticky mess, offering them to Draco who took the fingers greedily into his mouth. His tongue cleaned off every digit of Harry’s hand and then they kissed, both savoring the flavor of their mutual orgasms.

Finally, Harry pulled Draco into his embrace and was just beginning to doze contentedly when he heard Draco whisper, “You always were my favorite treat Harry…”


End file.
